Equestria TMNT
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends come to a weird start with some weird new friends. The portal won't open back up,even after 30 moons. And if it did,how would the girls know where their new friends would end up? What are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

The bunny nibbled at the carrot quietly. "Aww...Angel bunny",she whispered to it. She reached out a hand and gently stroked it. "FLUTTERSHY!",screamed out a voice. Fluttershy looked back and saw the poofy haired party person. "Hey Pinkie...how are you",Fluttershy asked quietly. "I'm not good,I'm not good,did you hear me! I'm so not good",Pinkie replied. "Why are you not good?",Fluttershy asked with a snicker. Her friend could always make her laugh. Pinkie opened her mouth and then closed it. She thought. "Never mind,I'm good",Pinkie smiled and ran off. Fluttershy started laughing. "Oh...Pinkie",Fluttershy giggled. Rarity ran up to her and looked at the bunny. When she finally looked back at Fluttershy she said,"Oh Fluttershy dear,we ahh..have a teensy weensy problem". "What's the problem",Fluttershy had stopped giggling. "It's the portal. Twilight is visiting us but now it's gone all weird",Rarity tried her best to explain. "I don't know if I can do anything but,I wanna see",Fluttershy got up. Together they walked in front of Canterlot High to see the portal

Rarity was waving her hand at her face,trying to look like a girl in a dramatic scene. In just a few moments,she and Fluttershy stopped in front of the portal. The portal looked like shifting goo. The sight almost made Rarity pass out. "What's wrong with it?",Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm not a princess or a pony,Sugarcube. We might just have to wait",AppleJack told her. Pinkie Pie yawned. "Can't people traveling in portals go any faster?",Pinkie asked. All of a sudden,five figures zoomed out of the portal. One into a bush by the school,another into a wall,one just plain out on the ground,one went right past Rarity,and then one landed perfectly in front of them. "Twilight!",they all cheered. Twilight stood up. "Ugh...my head. What happened? I was supposed to be here fifty minutes ago",then a little dog jumped out of the portal. "Spike!",they said. Spike stood on his hind legs. "At your service",he announced. The bush rustled which made Twilight stop rubbing her head. "What was that?",Twilight asked. "Four other things came in through the portal as well,Twi. We don't know what they are",AppleJack explained. Pinkie put on a horrified face and pointed at the bush. The rest of them looked at the bush. It started to rustle and quiver and soon something green stood up. It was orange banded and about their size. "Ugh...my head",he complained. He looked back and saw the girls gasping. He laughed nervously. "Uh...hi",he made a small grin. "AH!",Rarity screamed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph sat up and groaned. He heard a scream and a thud. He looked back,making his skull feel like it was on fire. He felt his head and felt something sticky and oozing. He lifted his hand off and looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. "Oh...are you alright?",said a small voice. Raph jumped up,scared out of his wits. His sight was hazy so the girl didn't look entirely correct. Raph took out his sai. "Get back",he said. Blood oozed into his left eye,causing everything on his left side go red. He started feeling woozy. "Stay back…",Raph warned. His voice was smaller and weaker but he wouldn't let a girl defeat him. To stay up and moving, Raph tried to make out the girl's features. Her hair,it looked smooth and pink? Was it pink? Raph's head pounded,he lifted up his hand to his head again. He tried to push the blood back in,keep it from flowing,but he couldn't. She wore something green? Yes...green. Her eyes? He couldn't tell,his vision...too hazy..too bloody..too unclear. He heard muffled footsteps. "Raph!",he heard a familiar voice yelled. "D..don?",Raph whispered. Too hazy...too bloody...too unclear. The girl stepped back,she looked worried. No...she couldn't be..he was a freak. He...he was nothing like her. Raph fell to his knees. He felt a hand on his back,it was gentle and...it was nice. "Hang on there,Raph",the voice reassured. He would hang on...just not for the awake world. Raph's emerald eyes closed.

Rainbow Dash ran in front of the green freak. "Who are you?! A spy?! Did you come to steal Twilight?!",Rainbow Dash accused him. "Wait what? Who's Twilight? It's sounds like an awesome name,bro!",the green creature replied. "Liar!",Rainbow Dash said. "Liar? My name's not liar. It's Michaelangelo",Michaelangelo said,"Or you can call me Mikey". Pinkie Pie walked up beside Rainbow Dash. "Wait a minute",Pinkie Pie took out a cupcake from her skirt pocket. It was decorated with pink and green frosting. She took a bite into the cupcake. She chewed slowly,narrowing her eyes at Mikey. Mikey narrowed his eyes back at her. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie threw down her cupcake. "You,me. Goof off",Pinkie Pie pushed Rainbow Dash aside. Mikey stepped out of the bush. "I was born to goof off",Mikey said back. AppleJack walked up next to her. "Did we miss something?",Rainbow Dash asked. "Most likely",AppleJack replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo woke up. His head was spinning. He got up onto his knees. He shook his head and felt a bit nauseous. He sat up and rubbed his head. The whole world was widely spinning in front of him. Leo put both hands on his head to try to get the world to stop with it's terrible,terrible spinning. When it did,Leo stood up. He was facing a big building. It read 'Canterlot High'. "We are so not in New York anymore",Leo looked around. He started to freak. He couldn't see any one of his brothers. He heard someone say 'goof off',more like scream it. "Mikey…",Leo grinned.

Donnie wrapped one of Raph's arms around his neck and the girl the other. Donnie was surprised of the girl doing so. "Why are you helping us?",Donnie asked her. She just smiled. "I wouldn't mind helping anyone", she replied. Donnie was still amazed. Wouldn't humans,even ones with yellow skin and pink hair,want to experiment on them? Especially since one of them was hurt. "That doesn't explain why though",Donnie told her. She looked away. "Guess its just a feeling that I have. I couldn't let someone die no matter what they looked like",she replied. Donnie liked this girl. She was shy and very kind. "What's your name?",Donnie asked. She looked back him. Her turquoise held confusion. "It's um...fluttershy",she whispered. "What?",Donnie said. "It's Fla..Fluttershy",she said. She was literally named after her shyness. Donnie nodded and the walked on.

Mikey faced the girl. "What you got,brah?",Mikey snickered. "Oh I got a lot,cupcake!",the girl replied. She took out some bubbles and started making all kinds of bubbles. Milkshake bubbles,heart bubbles,balloon bubbles, BUBBLES BUBBLES. The other girls gasped. "Beat that!",the poofed girl said. "Oh man!",Mikey smiled. He brought out his nunchucks. "_I've been wanting to do this forever",_Mikey thought. He pushed a button on them and fireworks flew out. They boomed and crashed in the sky. "BOOYAKASHA!",Mikey cried out. He heard the girls awe at the fireworks. He looked at the girl. He gasped. She blew a whole bunch of streamers into his face making him fly back. "I brought out the party cannon!",she said. She shot confetti into the air. Mikey couldn't keep it in,he gasped. It was awesome. He stood up. Just the girl wait for awesomeness. He took out five water balloons and threw them in the air. They exploded washing every in different colors of water. They were dyed red,orange,blue, and blue. If he won,his brothers would win too. He crossed his arms and smirked at the girl. Again he flew back from something. Drums! She played drums! He rubbed his head,he was getting a bad headache. The girl gasped. She ran over and helped him up. "I'm so sorry...I guess I really wanted to win",she said. Mikey giggled. "Same here",Mikey replied. She smiled. "What's your name?",Mikey asked her. "It's Pinkie Pie. You can call me Pinkie. And you're Mikey!", the girl 'Pinkie' said. Mikey smiled. "Yep!",Mikey said. "Hey,wanna be goof off friends?!",Pinkie suggested. "Sure!",Mikey agreed. He saw a girl get up from the ground. She took a look at Mikey and screamed. She fainted and a girl with rainbow hair ran over to her. "Goof off friends? I've clearly missed something",someone said. Mikey looked away. He saw Leo and ran over to him. He hugged Leo. "Where've you been bro?", Mikey released his brother. "Standing in front of the building", Leo told him. Pinkie ran up. "Who's that?!",Pinkie asked excitedly. "This is my bro,Leonardo. But we call him Leo",Mikey explained. Before she could say anything someone spoke up. "Fluttershy! What happened",a girl said. Leo,Mikey,and Pinkie turned around. A girl and Donnie held Raph. Raph's head was bleeding heavily. "Raph!",Mikey and Leo shouted. They ran over to Donnie. Mikey and Leo took off Raph from Don's and the girl 'Fluttershy's' shoulders. "What happened?",Leo asked Donnie,concerned for his little brother. "He hit his head pretty hard",Donnie rubbed his shoulder,And if weren't for Fluttershy",Donnie pointed at her,"I wouldn't have found him like this". "He could've bleed to death",Donnie included. Fluttershy's cheeks got red. "Hey! Your face is the color of my brother's mask!",Mikey said to her. Fluttershy hid her face behind her pink hair like a curtain. Donnie glared at Mikey and Mikey mouthed 'sorry!'.

AppleJack smirked at Fluttershy. It was probably the best day in her life, liking animals and all that. AppleJack fiddled around with her ponytail and fixed her hat. She looked at the clock on a building behind Canterlot High and gasped. They were late for class! "Umm..sorry to ruin the reunion but we really need to go. We're late for class",AppleJack said. Rainbow Dash nodded. She walked up to where Rarity lay and helped her up. "Those weird,mutants aren't still here,are they?",Rarity asked. " 'Fraid so,Rarity", Rarity gasped at Rainbow's words."But don't worry. Class is starting soon",Rainbow comforted her. Rarity nodded slowly and started walking to the school. She kept her distance from the turtles. AppleJack walked after them. "_Notta thing we can do right now"_,AppleJack thought. The turtles would have to last without them for a couple of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy gaped at AppleJack. "AppleJack,we need to help them", Fluttershy told her. She looked at the turtles. She was especially worried about the red one. He wasn't doing too well,from the looks of it. "Sorry, Sugarcube. I just really don't know how we're gonna help. We aren't like them",AppleJack said to her. Fluttershy looked down. "We could at least try",she whispered. AppleJack walked away. She was alone to find out how to help her new friends. She had thought. "What can we do to help?", someone asked. Fluttershy looked to her side. Twilight and Pinkie stood there. They were both smiling. "Oh thank you!",Fluttershy whispered screamed. "Hey no problem. I am as fascinated as you are",Twilight said. "You aren't going to experiment on us,right?",her new friend Donatello said. "Experiment? Why would we do that? You have as many rights as we do",Twilight explained. Fluttershy heard a sigh of relief. She turned around and looked at them. "What can we do to help your brother?", Fluttershy asked. She really wanted to help. "First of all,we need to clean off all the blood. Then I can add some stitches. So,a wet rag and a needle and thread",Donatello said. "I can get it!",Pinkie said. She ran over to a bush and pulled out a needle and a roll of thread. Twilight and Fluttershy raised their eyebrows. "I keep fashiony things around in case Rarity ever needs them. Don't tell her",Pinkie said. Twilight and Fluttershy crossed their hearts. Pinkie giggled and ran over to hand the things to Donatello. "Thanks",Donatello grinned. "I'll be right back with the rag",Pinkie ran off. "Umm..I just wanted ask,what are your names?",Twilight asked. Fluttershy already knew Donnie and Mikey,and Leo was it? Fluttershy hadn't captured the last one's name. "I'm Donatello. You can just call me Donnie",Donnie explained. "I'm Leonardo. I'm called Leo",the blue banded one said. "I'm Michaelangelo but I prefer Mikey. I'm the cutest out of all of us",Mikey explained. Twilight nodded with a slight giggle. Leo sighed. "This is my younger brother,Raphael",Leo looked at Raphael. "We call him Raph",Leo said. "Or bonehead or hothead",Mikey listed. Leo stomped on Mikey's foot and made the two girls giggled."I'm Twilight Sparkle",Twilight told them, Pinkie Pie ran over with a wet rag. She was breathing hard. "Where did you go?",Twilight asked her. "Well first I went down to Sugarcube Corner and bought some cupcakes. Then I ran to AppleJack's barn and picked apples with Granny Smith. Then I went back to Sugarcube Corner and asked to borrow a rag. Then I went to a stream and dipped the rag in it. And then I came here",Pinkie explained. This didn't surprise Fluttershy or Twilight but it made their friends gasp. "You'll get used to it",Twilight told them.

Donnie cleaned and stitched up Raph's wounds. He didn't know what else to do exactly. He knew that his older brother needed rest for he did lose a lot of blood. But they couldn't lay him down outside,he needed a actual bed. "You guys wouldn't have a place where my brother could stay,would you?",Donnie asked. He knew it was much to ask the three girls but his brother really needed it. Twilight and Pinkie Pie glanced at each other but Fluttershy made no hesitation. "He can stay in my apartment. I have an extra room",Fluttershy said quietly. Donnie grinned at her. "I'll go get my car and we can drive up there",Fluttershy said. She walked away. "Why is she so...kind?",Leo asked the two remaining girls. "That's just who Fluttershy is. She's never had a temper with anyone. Not even once, though her feelings can be hurt easily",Twilight explained. "She's Raph's opposite",Mikey grunted. Twilight looked at him confused. "Raph's hot tempered and he isn't always kind. Though his feelings can get hurt easily too,kinda like Fluttershy",Donnie said to them. A horn honked and Donnie looked over. Fluttershy waved at them from a white van. "Come on,I'm borrowing AppleJack's for a bit. My car is actually getting patched up as we speak",Fluttershy said. Donnie helped Leo and Mikey pick up Raph. They put him in the van and them and the three girls drove off.

Leo kept quiet,staring at his younger brother. Leo blamed himself for letting Raph get hurt. He should've found Raph instead of Donnie. And these girls had took them in even though they were different. Leo and his brothers owed them. The van stopped and Leo,with Mikey and Donnie, lifted Raph out of the van and into the building. Luckily no one was in the lobby at the moment. It was easy to get upstairs and to Fluttershy's apartment. It reminded Leo of April's. Fluttershy had showed them a room where they could lay down Raph,in which they did gratefully. Fluttershy stood in the doorway. "I'll let you guys have some time alone. I'll get some drinks for you guys",Fluttershy told them. She turned around and closed the door. Leo smiled. He was so thankful to befriend someone like Fluttershy. When they first encountered April,she was terrified of them. Not that he didn't like April or anything,he just thought that Fluttershy didn't have such a scared reaction. It was like he was completely normal in her eyes. Leo sighed a bit. "He should be ok. Just resting will help him more",Donnie said. "Guys,I think we should go to Canterlot High with Twilight,Pinkie,and Fluttershy. Maybe we should kinda explore you know. It won't be that bad right?",Mikey spoke up. Leo was taken aback by Mikey's idea. He wanted to stay beside Raph until he was awake. But Mikey did have a point. It would be a good way to explore. "That's a good idea,Mikey",Donnie agreed. They looked at Leo,awaiting his permission. Leo took one quick look at Raph and said,"Alright". Mikey fist pumped the air and Donnie did a silent cheer.

Fluttershy had given them each a refreshing soda. She said that they could borrow some hoodies and jeans that she had. Luckily,Fluttershy had hoodies that were the turtles' mask colors. The jeans slipped on perfectly. Fluttershy had also volunteered to watch Raph for the rest of the day. Mikey put up the hood and loved it. He walked out with his brothers and waved goodbye to Fluttershy. Time to go to school for the very first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph's head was on fire,but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He sat up with a groan,and then a yawn. He looked around,expecting to see his room,but instead,it was a light brown colored room. It's design was sweet and homey,which made Raph relax. A bit. Raph's heart started to race like an engine,his mind burning with questions. Where was he? Where was his brothers? How long was he out? What happened to the girl? He looked over to his right and saw a small nightstand. A ice pack and a small lamp was set on it. Raph didn't think he was in an enemy's house, otherwise it wouldn't be so...nice. Raph leaned on the headboard of the bed. It was cool to the touch. His head groaned with pain and Raph reached up a hand to rub it. He felt stitches and immediately knew it was the work of Donnie. At least he now knew he was in a acquaintance's house. Maybe that girl? Or had she been a hallucination. "_No way could I be hallucinating",_Raph thought a moment. Maybe the blood had made him delusion. It was just crazy to think a girl with pink hair and yellow skin could exist. Raph took a look at his own skin,he could believe it. A jiggle of the doorknob made Raph jump. He jumped out of the bed and fell against the wall. The door swung open,Raph reached for his sai. They weren't attached to his belt,he was unarmed. Raph stared at the door. The girl came around the door corner. Nothing about her had changed. Same outfit,same hair,same skin color. But her eyes kept Raph starring. They were a crystal turquoise and shone with emotion. Raph stood up slowly,the girl watching him. "Oh thank goodness you're awake",she seemed to whisper. Her voice was gentle and soft,Raph felt bad already for just being in her house. "Who..who are you?",Raph stammered,"And where are my brothers?". "I'm Fluttershy. Your brothers went to my school for the day. I stayed here to make sure you were ok",Fluttershy told him. It was an act of kindness Raph couldn't even imagine. A somewhat human girl had helped a freak like him? Now that was a hallucination. "Where are my sai?",Raph asked,needing to keep the silence away. "On the left nightstand",Fluttershy pointed. Raph followed her finger to see his sai resting on the small,glass table. Raph walked around the bed,avoiding the gaze the girl gave him,and picked up his weapons. He turned around, putting them in their holds. Fluttershy flinched. "You aren't gonna hurt me, are you?",she whispered. Raph once again felt bad. "No,they're only for the villains",Raph explained to her. Raph saw the girl relax. He looked away from her and out the window. He saw a big building far away with a statue of a horse in front of it. "That's my school",he heard Fluttershy speak up. Raph turned around. "So that's where my brothers are?",Raph asked her. She nodded. "I gave them some hoodies and jeans,just in case they didn't want to be recognized by anyone right away",Fluttershy told him. Raph looked back at the school. "Can I go?",he asked.

Fluttershy was a bit stunned since the red one woke up. Now he wanted to go to the school. "Umm...ok",Fluttershy whispered. The red one 'Raph' looked back at her. "Why do you whisper?",he asked. Fluttershy looked away. "Guess I don't like being heard...I guess",Fluttershy replied. "So how are we gonna get there",Raph asked. "I have a car,your brothers and my friends took a van. But I have my own car,if you'd like to..umm..drive", Fluttershy whispered again. "That'll work",Raph grinned. "Ok,follow me", Fluttershy said. She walked into the living room,hearing Raph's footsteps behind her. She opened the front door,the only getting out door,and held it open for him. He stared at her when she did and walked out. Fluttershy quickly grabbed the red hoodie and jeans,if he needed them. They walked down the concrete stairs and up to the parking lot. Fluttershy pointed out her silver car and ran over. She really wanted to get to school. She could feel her face growing hot. She got in the car as well did Raph,they both slammed the doors shut. Fluttershy pulled back into reverse then straight and drove to the school. Everything was silent and awkward. When they arrived at the school,Fluttershy found Pinkie Pie on the front court of the school. She jumped out the car,making sure Raph came too,and ran over to Pinkie. "Fluttershy!",Pinkie screamed. She ran and hugged her. "You've been gone forever",Pinkie cried. "More like three hours,but if that's what you want it to be",Fluttershy said to her. Pinkie saw Raph and let go of Fluttershy. "So he woke up?",Pinkie Pie asked. "Yes",Fluttershy replied. "Where's my brothers?",Raph asked Pinkie Pie. "They're playing football with Rainbow Dash and AppleJack",Pinkie acknowledged. Raph gave her a confused look. "Follow me!",Pinkie Pie said. She bounced off. Fluttershy and Raph walked after her quietly.

Rainbow Dash glared into Leo's eyes. "Ready,set",she started. AppleJack was behind her,ready to take the ball. "Hut,hut",Rainbow Dash yelled. She threw the ball back,knowing AppleJack caught it and rushed around the turtles. AppleJack was getting ready to heave the ball toward Rainbow Dash. The smart one Donnie kept writing on a piece of paper during the game. He wasn't much fun. AppleJack chucked the ball and Rainbow Dash back pedalled and caught it. Her hands burned from the sudden friction but she turned around and started running. She dodged Mikey's grasping arms and Leo's tackle. She made it to the end and threw the ball down. "TOUCHDOWN!",Rainbow Dash screamed. "That's the fifteenth time you beat us…",Leo breathed out. "How can you do that?",Mikey asked her,he was beat as well as his brother. "I have had loads of practice",Rainbow Dash smirked. "Yet,I have had none. It's just something for fun. Dash here just likes to win",AppleJack said. "Is that a challenge?", Rainbow Dash questioned her. AppleJack shook her head. "Remember I'm honesty. I tell the truth,Sugarcube",AppleJack said,calmly. Rainbow Dash backed off a bit and thought. She nodded her head. "I guess I do like winning a lot",Rainbow Dash agreed. "Guys!",a voice screamed. Rainbow Dash turned to see Pinkie waving her arms frantically. "What Pinkie?",Rainbow Dash asked. "Raph woke up!",Pinkie Pie pointed to Fluttershy and the red banded turtle. The other turtles cheered and so did the two girls. Fluttershy and Raph ran over,Raph at a greater speed. Raph tackled his brothers. "Why did you leave without me?!",he yelled at them. They all gave him nervous looks. "You were out,bonehead! Why wouldn't we leave?",Mikey asked. "Plus Fluttershy knew how to handle you,anyway",Donnie said. "And you woke up in the middle of the day",Leo agreed. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash looked down at the four. "You guys like laying on the ground?",Rainbow Dash asked,"How's the dirt taste?". The four turtles stood up. "It tastes bad",Mikey gagged. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash giggled. "Where the shell are we?",Raph asked the girls. "This is Canterlot High",AppleJack replied. Another girl with purplish skin and purple hair walked up. "There was a malfunction with the portal so you four came as well",the girl said. "Who are you?",Raph asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle",she replied. "_Names here are absolutely crazy"_,Raph thought with a smirk. The high school bell rang and students poured out the building. "Hey Fluttershy! I think I'll take that hoodie now",Raph ran over to her.

"I don't have any extra rooms where you guys can stay",Fluttershy explained,feeling rude to her new friends. "One of them can stay at my place,help me with some chores",AppleJack said. "I'll go with AppleJack then. Chores usually clear my mind",Leo offered. "You also like doing chores,Leo",Raph scoffed. Leo ignored Raph's comment. "Mikey,do you wanna stay at my house? We could party all night! How's cupcakes and pizza sound?",Pinkie asked the orange masked turtle. "Oh ya!",Mikey agreed. "You can't stay up all night",Donnie told them. "You have school tomorrow",Twilight said. "Party poopers",Mikey and Pinkie whispered at the same time. "Donnie,you can come with me",Twilight said. "Could we do some research. I really need to know more about this place",Donnie asked her. "Well ya! I love doing research",Twilight said. "Me too",Donnie replied. "Hey don't go egg head on us",Rainbow Dash told them. They glared at her. "What?",Rainbow Dash asked. "Raph..you could..um..stay with me..if that's alright",Fluttershy whispered. "Sure",Raph said. "Alright, it's settled. See ya guys tomorrow",AppleJack said. She and Leo got up, waving goodbye. Pinkie and Mikey didn't bother to wave goodbye,they just walked away talking about party plans. Then Twilight and Donnie. Then Fluttershy and Raph.

The girl swept away from the corner. "New friends,huh?",she whispered devilishly. "I'd like to meet them".


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie walked beside Twilight Sparkle. He was nerve racked for leaving his brothers. Though,he knew they would be fine without him. Especially Leo...Leo's habitat is literally chores. He'd be fine. Raph would have to watch his temper around the shy girl,though. And Mikey,Donnie would have to make a mental note to hide all the junk food at home for a while. Twilight walked in front of a house and stopped, strutting her hip a bit to the left. It was a light beige house with a gray tiles roof, two windows on both sides of the front door, and some flowers in the front yard. "It's not perfect, but it's my temporary home whenever I come here",Twilight remarked. "It's fine, as long as we have a roof over our heads",Donnie stated. Twilight grinned at him and pulled keys out of her skirt pocket. She walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. Donnie peered inside and saw some tiled flooring. Donnie followed the girl inside and looked around. Books covered the walls, papers were spread around the floor, and a computer lay on a desk top. "Sorry about my messy living room",Twilight apologized. "It's ok..you should see my lab",Donnie grinned. "You have a lab?!",Twilight blurted out. Donnie nodded. "Oh my gosh! I wish I had one! I just have my house..and then the library back in Equestria",Twilight continued. Donnie's eyes widened. "You own a library?!",Donnie asked, admiring the girl. "Ya! Isn't that cool?",Twilight asked. "Of course it's cool!", Donnie said quickly. "Twilight dear...your house is truly a mess",a voice said. Donnie turned around to see a white skinned, purple haired girl. She strut out her hip to the right and held a little cat. Her purple skirt had three diamonds on it. "Rarity, I'll clean it later. I was planning in studying today with Donnie",Twilight jutted her thumb towards Donnie. Donnie smiled at Rarity, her eyes widened with fear when he did. "Monster!",Rarity screamed. "No! NO...he's fine…",Twilight assured. A little purple dog with green spikes walked in. "I'm a talking dog, if you can handle me, you can handle him",the dog said. "You're right, Spike. I guess I can",Rarity said. She turned towards Donnie. "I'm so sorry, darling. I guess my fear gets in the way sometimes",Rarity flipped her hair over her shoulder. Donnie didn't like this girl very much. She was just too fancy. "So where is the orange one?",Rarity asked,"And the red one, and the blue one". "The orange one is Mikey, he's with Pinkie. The red one is Raph, he's with Fluttershy. Then the blue one is Leo, he's with AppleJack",Twilight explained. Donnie nodded in agreement. "Oh…",Rarity said. "I wonder what my brothers are doing",Donnie said out loud. Once hearing himself say that, he immediately regretted it. He hated it when he said stuff out loud. "I bet AppleJack and Leonardo are working on chores. Pinkie and Michaelangelo are doing something crazy. Fluttershy and Raphael",Twilight shook her head,"I've can't guess that one". Donnie sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Ok. I was thinking we could do cupcakes at 9 and pizza at 10",she directed. "Wait what?! Why cupcakes first?",Mikey protested. Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "Because I planned it to be that way",Pinkie replied. She fixed the soldier hat on her head. "But pizza is better",Mikey stated. "No!", Pinkie said. "Yes!",Mikey returned. They both narrowed their eyes. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" Mikey and Pinkie puffed out hot air. "Ok then, pizza and cupcakes at 9:30",they both said. They giggled and jumped on the bed, both of them losing their soldier hats.

Leo walked beside AppleJack carrying the basket of freshly picked apples. "And Granny Smith makes the best apple pie ever!", AppleJack continued. Leo set the basket down beside the tree. "So, what's your place like?",AppleJack asked him. "It's the sewers. It's not the best place to live, but it's home. It's safe for me and my brothers. I want them to be safe for as long as possible",Leo said quickly. Why was spilling out his feelings to a girl he never knew? "It's ok, Sugarcube. That's how I feel for Apple Bloom",she said. Leo stared at the country girl. Someone understood his feelings? Leo couldn't believe his ears. "Why do you call people 'Sugarcube'?",Leo asked. He picked the basket back up and heard a lonely sigh from the girl. "My mother called me 'Sugarcube' when I was just a little girl",AppleJack said sadly. Leo was confused. Why did she sound so sad? "I'd like to meet your mother", he commented as he started following the girl towards the barn. Her pulled back hair lay loosely on her back. "I bet they'd like to meet you to, Leo",she replied. "Huh?", Leo grunted a bit. The basket was starting to feel heavy. "My parents ain't here Sugarcub",AppleJack voice was shaky now. Why? "Are they on a vacation",Leo asked starting to work out the puzzle. Leo started hearing sniffling and saw AppleJack wipe her face. "AppleJack?",Leo jutted in. He thought about her parents. Why would she be crying? Leo's eyes widened. "Are your parents",Leo didn't even want to finish. "Ya, Leo. Haven't seen em' in a while",AppleJack sniffed. "I-I'm...AppleJack..I'm sorry",Leo apologized. Why had he been so stupid? Anyone could've figured out her parents were dead long before he did. "It's alright,Leo. Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and I can deal with it. You should believe me cause I'm the Element of Honesty",AppleJack sighed. Leo only nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Lets get these apples to the barn and then we can get somethin' to eat",AppleJack said quickly. She readjusted her grip on her basket of apples and continued towards the barn. Leo followed after quickly. How could someone be so sad in this world? Wasn't this world an alternate place? Like sunshine and rainbows? Leo shook his head. To many questions he decided. He just followed the girl to the barn keeping an eye on her.

Raph looked out the window as Fluttershy drove the car. He sighed. He hated the going-different-ways plan, but Fluttershy was a good person to hang out with. Raph crossed his arms over the red hoodie. He didn't think a human could ever accept him. The couple humans his brothers and him had just met were probably better than anyone. Maybe even April. Well, she did scream the first time she saw them. These girls didn't, well only the one with purple curly hair. Raph snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Fluttershy's voice. "Huh?",he moaned a bit. "I was just asking what your home is like",she said again. "It's nice...kinda miss it",Raph explained. "Oh…",Fluttershy whispered. Raph looked at her, her beautiful, turquoise eyes rested on the road outside. He only nodded to himself and looked away again. "Why'd you help us?",he asked. There was a hesitant silence until Fluttershy replied,"Because you needed it. I could never just leave people who are lost and confused alone to figure things out. I may be shy but, helping people make me feel better. I'm never helped out. I don't want anyone else to feel the way I do". Raph's heart skipped a beat. No wonder! This girl was bullied in school. The kindest people feel the worst pain. "I'm sorry about that",was all he could manage to say. "It's fine..everyone at my school teases me",she sighed. Raph closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it felt like. How to be teased from people who were always around you. That you felt were friends but ended up enemies. Raph let out a heavy breath. He'd help this girl while he was here. He'd give her a well deserved friend.

She walked down the quiet corridor, taking glances at the rooms inside. She stopped in front of a velvet red door with a brass doorknob. She opened it and saw three other people."Tirek. Chrysalis. And Sombra. How nice",she laughed. "Why'd you bring us here? You know we're all suspended!",Sombra growled. "Twilight Sparkle has more…",she let out a disgusted sigh,"friends". Chrysalis wrinkled her nose. "What the heck?! Why does the girl need more friends? Doesn't she have the entire school?!",Chrysalis. "Yes, but these friends are different. They're mutants!",she hissed. Tirek narrowed his eyes. "Why are we part of this?", he asked. "These new friends may be the school's destruction. Maybe even theirs",she explained. Sombra's eyes gleamed. "So you're saying, if we can get those four to go against the girls. Then we can make them destroy the school",Sombra started. "And then we won't get in trouble", Tirek finished. "Exactly. That's why I brought you three here",she said. "Of course, this will be the perfect plan!",Chrysalis beamed. "Quite",she smirked. Everything would go right now. "You're brilliant, Moon Shine", Chrysalis sparked. "Aren't I always?",Moon Shine snickered.


End file.
